The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving the characteristics of wetting water in offset printing.
As is known, an offset printing method conventionally uses, for printing, wetting water having target pH and conductivity values, of conventional printing inks.
More specifically, in offset printing, is conventionally used a plate cylinder, cooperating with a blanket cylinder, between which are fed sheet elements to be printed upon.
In such an offset method, it is very important to optimize the wetting water characteristics, to provide optimum printing results.
Methods and apparatus for improving wetting water characteristics in offset printing are already known.
However, prior methods and apparatus are very complex and usually provide to use a comparatively large amounts of isopropyl alcohol which, in addition to being very expensive, generates great environmental polluting problems.
Moreover, in prior methods and apparatus, it is not generally possible to automatically control the pH and conductivity values of the wetting water, in a fully independent manner.